OVERVIEW The Administrative Core (AC) provides the essential administrative structure to support the research, training, and community engagement goals of the CEHD. Through executive, advisory and process functions, the administrative core will maintain high standards, productivity, and efficacy among all partners and participants in the CEHD. The CEHD's administrative home is Georgetown University in Washington, DC with Howard University (HU) participating as a major partner. Additional collaborators such as MedStar Health broaden the community reach of the center. The CEHD will be carefully linked to the Georgetown-Howard Universities Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CTSA) through participation of CTSA on the Executive Committee and sharing of faculty. This will assure mutually beneficial outcomes, avoid duplication, and create an important synergy between the two initiatives.